1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical device, and more particularly to an optical lens and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent days, consumer electronic devices, such as cell phone, laptop, tablet, and PDA, are equipped with lens module to catch images. These consumer electronic devices are made as smaller and lighter as possible for user to carry and operate in an easy way so that lens modules and the optical lens mounted in the lens module are asked smaller and lighter accordingly.
In order to reduce the size, the conventional optical lens usually includes the aperture therein. As shown in FIG. 1, the lens 3 has a glass substrate 60, a chrome shade layer 70, and two lens members 80. The shade layer 70 is provided on a side 60a of the glass substrate 60. The shade layer 70 has an aperture 70a at a center thereof. The lens members 80 respectively are provided on the shade layer 70 and on the other side 60b of the glass substrate 60. The shade layer 70 serves the function of aperture so that the lens module may have a small size.
A conventional method of making such lens 3 includes the following steps:
A. Deposit chromium on the glass substrate 60 by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) to form the shade layer 70 on the side 60a. 
B. Coat a photoresist layer on the shade layer 70.
C. Developing the photoresist layer by lithography development to form a pattern on the photoresist layer.
D. Etch the shade layer 70 through the photoresist layer to form an aperture 70a at a center thereof.
E. Remove the photoresist layer; and
F. Attach two lens members 80 on the shade layer 70 and the other side 60b of the glass substrate 60.
It will take a long time in chemical vapor deposition to deposit the chromium layer with a predetermined thickness. The following steps of the conventional method take much time as well so that it will take a very long time to make one lens by the conventional method. Besides, chromium is an inorganic material which has a weak bonding strength with the glass substrate 70. This will reduce the yield rate of manufacture of the lenses. In conclusion, there still are some places to be improved.